


Thorns

by resonae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dark!Hakyeon, Dark!Hongbin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love turned into something twisted and dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

Hakyeon wanted.

Taekwoon was his polar opposite, in almost all aspects. He traced his finger around Taekwoon’s pale wrist, his tanned skin sharply contrasting Taekwoon’s almost sickly pale skin. He was always loud and smiling, outwardly emotional all the time, and Taekwoon mostly kept to himself, quiet and reserved. They were so different, from their personality down to their physicality.

They were so different. Taekwoon disguised his vulnerability behind a stoic mask, and Hakyeon disguised his cynic behind his smile. “Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered, dark pupils shaking as he looked up at Hakyeon. “Don’t.”

Hakyeon had Taekwoon pinned beneath him, hands pinning Taekwoon’s wrists to either side of his head, weight resting on Taekwoon’s thighs. Taekwoon wouldn’t actually stop him, if Hakyeon did. Taekwoon was stronger than he was, and if he wanted to, he could probably cause enough ruckus to push Hakyeon off. But Taekwoon wouldn’t.

Hakyeon knew this for a fact because he’d done it before. He lifted one hand, pushing Taekwoon’s wrists together. He contemplated tying them together for a moment but decided it wasn’t worth the marks that would remain until tomorrow. “Woon,” Hakyeon smiled, lifting both hands. “Be a good boy.”

“Hakyeon, please,” Taekwoon said, and Hakyeon knew that would be his last entreaty. He ignored it and pushed Taekwoon’s shirt up, pushing it up into Taekwoon’s lips, and that was the end of Taekwoon’s protests.

—

It was Hongbin, not Taekwoon, who stopped Hakyeon from going into the bathroom after Taekwoon. “Hyung,” Hongbin hissed, usually smiling eyes frigid. “Leave Taekwoon-hyung alone, at least in the morning.”

Hakyeon glanced up at Hongbin. Hakyeon’s smile was icy, sharp enough to cut, but Hongbin didn’t back up. “Bean,” Hakyeon smiles, patting Hongbin’s cheek. “Don’t meddle in the affairs of adults.” He easily slipped his arm from Hongbin hand easily and pushed into the bathroom, where the door wasn’t even locked. Hongbin squeezed his eyes shut when he grabbed the door handle too late, listening to the lock click shut. There was a small protest from Taekwoon, like there always were, but soon enough there was nothing except the telltale slap of skin on skin.

Hakyeon was out first, humming lightly and tossing the towel over his shoulder. Sanghyuk eyed the door nervously, and no one stopped Hongbin as he pushed into the door. He found Taekwoon on the floor, eyes shut as the water poured over him. It was turned all the way to the cold side and Hongbin shut it off. “Hyung,” Hongbin said, tugging him out of the tub. “You’re going to catch your death.”

“I’m fine,” Taekwoon whispered, pulling himself out of Hongbin’s hold. There were bruises on his hips, on his upper arms and around his thighs, red marks sucked into the back of his neck. They stood out on Taekwoon’s skin. Taekwoon looked up at him, dark eyes calm. “Hongbin, don’t try to understand what you can’t.”

Hongbin scowled. It was the same thing Hakyeon had told him, just twisted into something else. He grabbed Taekwoon’s arm again, snatching the towel from his other hand and angrily throwing it to the floor. “I  _want_  to understand.”

“It’s not something I can explain.”

—

Hakyeon liked all of his members. Cared about them as people more than family. More than just friends. But he wished he had Taekwoon to himself. He wanted to blindfold Taekwoon so he couldn’t look at anyone else, gag him so he couldn’t talk to anyone else, bind him so he couldn’t touch anyone else, and lock him up so he couldn’t meet anyone else.

It was obsession, of the worst kind. It had started out as curiosity, at first, for the new trainee who’d come in. Tall and silent and so, so,  _so_  pale. Hakyeon’s honest and he can admit Taekwoon’s looks were the first thing that pulled Hakyeon to Taekwoon. Taekwoon was like a cat. The way he looked, the way he acted, and even the way he showed quiet affection to those he cared about and coolly ignored everyone he didn’t. Taekwoon was like a cat. Hakyeon liked cats.

He’d started sticking himself to Taekwoon, tossing away his previous trainee friends so he could sit with his thigh pressed up to Taekwoon’s, admiring the way Taekwoon’s legs stretched forever. He talked on endlessly just so he could hear Taekwoon respond back, once in a blue moon, with the voice like he never quite passed puberty, soft and high and thin. He’d listen to Taekwoon all day, except Taekwoon didn’t really talk, so he made do with what he could get.

They became inseparable, to the point where when Hakyeon asked Taekwoon what he was to Taekwon, it became  _someone I know_  to  _my friend_  to  _my best friend_  to  _my best friend for life_. Hakyeon prided himself on that, on being able to get past walls Taekwoon had built around himself. He didn’t quite catch when his feeling because twisted into something darker, something less acceptable, even worse than homosexuality that was already looked down upon in Korea.

Everything became twisted the moment Hakyeon demanded intercourse from Taekwoon. Taekwoon had tried to push him away, had even hit him, once, but Hakyeon smiled at him, bit his neck and whispered,  _I want you_ , _don’t deny me_ , and Taekwoon hadn’t. Hakyeon hadn’t been too adept at it, back then. He’d made Taekwoon bleed, and Taekwoon couldn’t walk the next day, grabbing his back and clutching onto Hakyeon in pain because he didn’t have anyone else to clutch onto. More than that, Taekwoon had cried, clear tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as Hakyeon pressed him onto the hard floor, and Hakyeon lived on the thrill that he could make someone as strong as Taekwoon cry.

—

It was impossible to get close to them. They were  _close_ , all 6 of them, but it was like there was a barrier in between them and the 90-line. Hongbin paused, scowling lightly at his hands. Scratch that. There  _was_  a barrier, and his name was Cha Hakyeon. It had been like that from day one, since Hongbin came in as a trainee and saw Hakyeon and Taekwoon sitting in the corner, Hakyeon incessantly talking and Taekwoon quietly listening.

 _Don’t bother trying to get close to them_ , he’d been told.  _Cha Hakyeon looks innocent and nice, but he’s dark and twisted on the inside. You try to get close to Jung Taekwoon, he’ll fuck you up. We’ve seen it happen_.

Hongbin hadn’t believed it at first. If anything, it had looked like Taekwoon, all sharp angles and silence treatment, would be the one standing between Hakyeon and the rest of the world. But one day he’d been left alone in the dance room with Taekwoon, watching Taekwoon dance. Taekwoon was supposed to be a vocalist, but he was also one of the best dancers. It irked Hongbin, a little, that someone could be so talented, but he liked listening to Taekwoon sing and liked watching him dance, so it didn’t bother him that much.

He’d gotten up to try to talk to Taekwoon, and he’d said hi, introduced himself, said the basic  _sorry I didn’t get to talk to you earlier, sunbaenim_. Taekwoon had stared down at him, and now Hongbin knew that was just how Taekwoon was when he was trying to think of what to say. Back then, it had unnerved him, the cold glare. But he didn’t even have time to respond or back away because Hakyeon had appeared out of nowhere, sweaty most likely from his own individual dance practice, and pulled Taekwoon behind him. The smile that Hakyeon offered Hongbin sent chills down Hongbin’s spine.  _Sorry, Woon’s not good around people_.

Without really meaning to, Hongbin had spat,  _Don’t you mean you make him not good around people?_

Hakyeon hadn’t even looked surprised, and his smile didn’t falter at all.

—

Lee Hongbin.

He’d been on Hakyeon’s nerves since day one. He didn’t miss how Hongbin looked at Taekwoon, and he didn’t miss how he looked at  _Hakyeon_. Hakyeon knew from the beginning that he’d probably be chosen as the group in the end, but it pissed him off to no end.

And now they were VIXX, and Hongbin still got on his nerves. “Woon,” Hakyeon whispered, pressing his lips onto Taekwoon’s nose. He’d been a little too forceful today, maybe. Taekwoon had bled, and it’d been a long time since Hakyeon had messed up like that. “Did it hurt?”

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon answered back quietly, pushing himself up with a wince. Hakyeon grabbed his waist and pressed the heels of his palms into Taekwoon’s back, kneading the muscles there. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” Hakyeon hummed, pulling the thin sheet around Taekwoon. The white sheet made Taekwoon look even paler. He sucked a dark mark into the end of Taekwoon’s shoulder. He wouldn’t be able to wear a sleeveless for a bit, but it was winter anyway.

Taekwoon said nothing even as Hakyeon pressed their lips together, tongue tracing the edges of every single white tooth. “Is Hongbin…”

“He always has.” Hakyeon shrugged. “You know that. Don’t worry about it, Woon. He’s still important to me. I wouldn’t do anything to him, you know that.”

Taekwoon nodded. His hand came up to pat Hakyeon’s cheek, carefully running his fingers into Hakyeon’s hair. “Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered softly, almost too quietly for Hakyeon to hear. “I’m yours.”

“I know.” Hakyeon smiled, feeling like he’d just won something. He tugged Taekwoon closer, pressing his face into Taekwoon’s shoulder. “Not even… if Lee Hongbin gets in the way, right?”

“Not even then.” Taekwoon nodded, fingers running through Hakyeon’s hair not stopping. Hakyeon’s smile widened and he hugged Taekwoon tighter.

—

“You don’t think there’s something  _off_  there?” Hongbin demanded to Wonsik, who had his eyebrow raised.

“Of course there’s something  _off_  there.” Wonsik shrugged. “What they do isn’t exactly normal, is it? Not even by entertainment industry standards.” Hongbin frowned at the answer.

“It’s not healthy.” Hongbin hissed, snatching Wonsik’s phone away from his hands. Wonsik scowled but said nothing else. “He’s wearing Taekwoon-hyung down.”

Wonsik sighed and shrugged. “Is he really? Seems to me Taekwoon-hyung’s pretty complacent in all this. He gets pretty possessive of Hakyeon-hyung, too. Remember that time when that girl hit on Hakyeon-hyung and asked him for his number? Taekwoon-hyung got seriously offended. Hakyeon-hyung spent the entire week buying food for Taekwoon-hyung so he’d talk to him again?”

Hongbin did remember. He frowned and twirled Wonsik’s phone in his hand before Wonsik snatched it back but didn’t look into it again. “Maybe it’s some kind of Stockholm Syndrome.”

Wonsik looked at him for a while, eyes boring into his. Hongbin didn’t bother averting his gaze. “Hongbin,” Wonsik said, voice calm. “You’re into Taekwoon-hyung, aren’t you. Don’t bother denying it. I should have _known_. How long have you been into Taekwoon-hyung?” Hongbin didn’t say  _since I saw him_ , but Wonsik didn’t seem to be looking for an answer. “Hongbin, you’re playing a dangerous game. You don’t know what Hakyeon-hyung’s capable of. You know he’s got a screw loose when it comes to anything related to Taekwoon-hyung. You don’t remember all those trainees that left because Hakyeon-hyung fucked them over, just because they looked at Taekwoon-hyung the wrong way? You think that would have changed just because we debuted now? If anything he’s gonna be worse.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Hongbin snapped, scowling and rubbing his temple. He already had an incident that he hadn’t told anyone about. He’d been taking pictures of Taekwoon and left his camera on the table. He’d come back to a box cutter stabbed into the SD card onto the table. He hadn’t confronted Hakyeon about it, but he’d known who it was. “I can’t just  _leave_  Taekwoon-hyung like that.”

Wonsik said nothing for a while again. “Hongbin, don’t try to fix what’s not broken.”

—

Hakyeon liked bending Taekwoon over the public bathroom toilet (only the ones that were clean, because he’d never let those pale hands touch anything disgusting) and taking him there. He liked it better when someone else came into the bathroom and Taekwoon cried, pressing his hands tightly to his hands so he wouldn’t make any noise. “It wouldn’t matter, you know,” Hakyeon told him after he’d pulled out. He never used a condom and he watched his release slide sluggishly out of Taekwoon onto his pale, pale thighs. “Other male idols do the same. Did I tell you once I caught BTS’ Suga fucking Jin into the wall? That was fun. We should do that sometime. Just fuck in the waiting room and let everyone else watch.”

Taekwoon’s wide shoulders trembled. “You wouldn’t.”

Hakyeon smiled, reaching up to press his lips against Taekwoon’s nape. “No. Because I don’t want to let anyone else see.” He brushed his fingers against Taekwoon’s shoulders, feeling the muscles under the skin move with every shift. It was unhealthy, this obsession, but he couldn’t care less. He smiled against Taekwoon’s shoulder. “You’ll keep it in for me, right?”

Taekwoon sighed and nodded, spreading his legs slightly so Hakyeon could slide a small plug into him. Hakyeon smiled, pressing kisses down Taekwon’s spine. They were going to be on stage soon but it wouldn’t be the first time Taekwoon had to perform like this. Hakyeon carefully cleaned him up and pulled his pants back up, beaming. A hint of a sad smile ghosted along Taekwoon’s lips and that was enough for Hakyeon to reach up to kiss him again. “Noona is going to yell at me for getting the gloss smudged,” Taekwoon commented, and Hakyeon only grinned.

“No she won’t.” Hakyeon smiled, and Taekwoon made no comment. “Not unless she wants to lose her job.”

Taekwoon had no reply for that. He let Hakyeon tug him along, and the plug inside him was uncomfortable but not painful. He remembered the first time Hakyeon had made him do it and he’d ended up almost collapsing as soon as he got off stage. Now he was used to it and he was unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Hongbin’s gaze landed on Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed slightly as he followed the gaze. Hongbin’s eyes followed Taekwoon everywhere he moved. Taekwoon moved a little awkwardly, no doubt because of the plug inside him, and Hongbin seemed to catch every falter in Taekwoon’s step. His eyes slid over to Hakyeon’s and Hakyeon found himself grinning back.  _He’s mine, don’t you see?_

—

Hongbin cornered Taekwoon as soon as they stepped off stage. “What did he do to you?”

Taekwoon regarded him quietly for a while, and then shook Hongbin’s hand off his shoulder. “Nothing.” Before Hongbin could say anything else, he said quietly, “Hongbin, I care about you, and I care about this group. I don’t want Hakyeon to hurt you. Stay away from me.”

Sometimes, love turned into something twisted and dark. It could turn into obsession, a need to possess, and a desire to monopolize. For Hakyeon, that’s what it was, and Hongbin had watched them long enough to know what it looked like for both parties.

Hongbin grabbed Taekwoon’s arm, tight enough for Taekwoon’s usually stoic face to slip into surprise. “You really think they’d kick the face of the group out?” Taekwoon’s gaze shook when Hongbin tugged him. “What, you think I’m not good enough for you? You’re slut enough to spread your legs for Hakyeon whenever he wants, but I’m not good enough?”

Taekwoon’s face shuttered, his eyes turning icy, and Hongbin knew he was out of character. Knew he should have stopped.

But sometimes love turned into something twisted and dark, and Hongbin shoved Taekwoon into the dressing room instead. “Hongbin,” Taekwoon whispered, voice quiet. “Don’t.” He didn’t sound afraid. He sounded like he’d resigned himself, like he knew Hongbin would go ahead and even if he protested.

Hongbin tipped him over onto the floor, not even bothering to put out a sheet like he knew Hakyeon did. Taekwoon tried to push him away, once, but stopped when Hongbin grabbed the waistband of his pants to tug them down.

—

Hakyeon was waiting for Hongbin when he came out. Hongbin didn’t even look surprised that Hakyeon was there. Hakyeon grinned at him, the edges of his smile sharp enough to slice into Hongbin’s head. “And you thought you were better than I was.”

Hongbin looked back into the dressing room. Taekwoon was quietly dressing himself, long, pale fingers shaking. Taekwoon looked up at him, dark eyes calm and sad. Hakyeon pushed past him, pressing his dark fingers onto where Hongbin had left angry red marks all over Taekwoon’s pale shoulder. Hakyeon looked back up at Hongbin, and Hongbin couldn’t help but feel like he’d lost. Like somehow he thought he’d broken the barrier, managed to win over the wall that was Hakyeon, but ended up crashing headfirst into him instead and came out of it broken.

He’d crossed a line he couldn’t turn back on. Didn’t want to turn back on.

Hongbin looked back into the dressing room. Taekwoon was quietly dressing himself, long, pale fingers shaking. Taekwoon looked up at him, dark eyes calm and sad. “I’m okay,” Taekwoon said. “I’m fine.”

He’d crossed a line he couldn’t turn back on.


End file.
